With the increasing complexity of and reliance upon software applications, especially in a business context, identifying and addressing the causes of software application execution errors is critical. Some conventional approaches involve providing limited error reports to a software producer when an execution error occurs. The software producer may or may not make changes to the software application based on these limited error reports. Such limited error reporting does not typically fully convey the context or supporting information necessary to accurately identify the cause of an execution error or work toward the resolution of the error. A more robust and comprehensive approach is needed that is capable of being applied to complex, modern software applications that are used in a variety of conditions.